1. Field
Apparatuses and devices consistent with the present disclosure relate to a display apparatus having an improved backlight connecting structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus is configured to convert electrical information into visual information and to display the visual information to a user, and includes a television, a monitor and a variety of mobile terminals, e.g. smart phone and table PC.
The display apparatus may be of several types including a display apparatus using Cathode Ray Tube, a display apparatus using Light Emitting Diode, a display apparatus using Organic Light Emitting Diode, a display apparatus using Active-Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode, a Liquid Crystal Display, or an electronic paper display apparatus.
The liquid crystal display apparatus is light, has low power consumption, and has a slim profile, and thus its application range, e.g. a television, a monitor, and a portable display, has been gradually widened. However, a liquid crystal display apparatus is provided with a backlight, and there a disadvantage in that foreign material, e.g., dust, may be introduced to the inside of a housing of the display apparatus due to the mounting of the backlight in the housing. To prevent the introduction of foreign matter, a piece of tape may be applied. However, the use of tape increases the cost of manufacturing and makes the manufacturing process more complicated due to the taping operation.